1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering column assembly that enables of adjusting a position of a steering wheel.
2. Background Arts
A Patent Documents 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-195180) and a Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-322552) disclose a steering column assembly that enables a position of a steering wheel to be adjusted.
As shown in FIG. 7, in a steering column assembly 101 disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a rickety movement of a lower jacket (an inner jacket) 112 in an upper jacket (an outer jacket) 111 in a lock state is restricted to enhance a support rigidity in the lock state. In order to restrict the rickety movement of the lower jacket 112 in the upper jacket 111, the lower jacket 112 is disposed in the inside of the upper jacket 111 on which a slit 116 is formed along its axial direction, and the upper jacket 111 is disposed between a pair of side walls 114 of a support bracket 113. When a lever 117 coupled with a lock bolt 115 penetrating through the upper jacket 111 and the support bracket 113 is operated to lock a tilt/telescopic position of the steering column assembly 101, the pair of the side walls 114 is pressed onto the upper jacket 111 to narrow a width of the slit 116. As the result, the upper jacket 111 is supported (held) tightly by the pair of side walls 114. Concurrently, the upper jacket 111 is fastened to clamp the lower jacket 112 tightly, and thereby the rickety movement of the lower jacket 112 in the upper jacket 111 is restricted.
As shown in FIG. 8, also in a steering column assembly 201 disclosed in the Patent Document 2, in order to restrict a rickety movement of a lower jacket (an inner jacket) 212 in an upper jacket (an outer tube) 211, the lower jacket 212 is disposed in the inside of the upper jacket 211, and the upper jacket 211 is disposed between a pair of side walls 214 of a support bracket 213. When a lever 217 coupled with a lock bolt 215 penetrating through coupling brackets 211A fixed to the upper jacket 211 and the support bracket 213 is operated to lock a tilt/telescopic position of the steering column assembly 201, the pair of the side walls 214 is pressed onto the coupling brackets 211A by a first cam mechanism 215A integrated between the lever 217 and the lock bolt 215. As the result, the upper jacket 211 is supported (held) tightly by the pair of side walls 214 with the coupling brackets 211A being interposed therebetween. Concurrently, a cam of a second cam mechanism 216 integrally rotatable with the lock bolt 215 pushes the lower jacket 212 onto an inner circumference of the upper jacket 211 with a cylindrical resign bush 212A being interposed therebetween. As the result, the lower jacket 212 is made stuck tightly in the upper jacket 211, and thereby the rickety movement of the lower jacket 212 in the upper jacket 211 is restricted.